The current disclosure relates to jewelry bands. More specifically, the current disclosure relates to jewelry bands, such as watch bands, for example, which have a quick release feature which causes the band to release if excessive force is applied to the watch band.
Jewelry bands in general and watch bands specifically are prone to catching or snagging on furniture or equipment when the band is worn by an active individual. If the band catches on an object, a wearer is susceptible to injury by the band.